An Unexpected Romance: A Percathena Story
by Lynnette Sylvia Rose
Summary: After Percy has defeated Gaia and her forces, he finds out that Annabeth was cheating on him. Then, he gets sent to Poseidon's palace to train as a god and is eventually a god. What happens after he becomes a god? Will love between Athena and him spark? Rated T because there may be some scenes which are unsuitable for children. And because I'm paranoid.


**Hi all readers, this is my first fanfiction so review please! Thanks!**

**Lynnette**

* * *

The war had ended. Gaia had gone back to sleep. The monsters were returned to Tartarus. Everything was peaceful, but in shambles. One hero saved us all.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

He had just turned eighteen.

His name was Percy.

Percy Jackson.

He sat on his bed in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood, thinking of the events that had happened in the last few days. Firstly, he had put Gaia back to sleep and the monsters had been returned to Tartarus. He was a hero now. Then, his friends had secretly organised an awesome surprise birthday bash for him yesterday. He had forgot his birthday and his friends kept on dropping him hints about it. Thinking about his friends made him think about his wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth. The smile on his face faded.

Speaking of Annabeth... Percy realised Annabeth had been disappearing quite often recently when he needed her. He thought, Is Annabeth having an affair? It had been going on for some time and he was suspicious. He then shook his head and got up. Of course Annabeth wouldn't cheat on me, right? In the past, he would have been very sure. Now, he wasn't so sure. He wiped those thoughts from his head and walked outside.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Night was approaching and the camp was buzzing with activity. I decided to go for a walk before dinner. As I walked along the path, I lifted my head to enjoy the gentle sea breeze and also smelled the flowers on either side of the path. The daffodils were on the right and the roses were on the left, nearer to camp. I was on the path towards the beach.

I soon reached the beach. It was almost empty, except for a couple sitting on some high rocks facing the sea. It turned out to be Nico, son of Hades and Gabrielle, or Gabby as we call her, daughter of Aphrodite. I smiled when I saw them holding hands. They looked like they're lost in their own world. They remind me of Annabeth and me... Where is Annabeth? I sighed and was going to walk over to them when I decided not to interrupt. Instead, I turned and walked towards the sea.

The sea is where I belong, I thought to myself. I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing my walk. As I was walking, I noticed two other campers at the beach. They were also walking along the shoreline and seemed to be a couple. I sighed for the second time today. As I continued to walk, I noticed that the boy was the new boy, Theodore, son of Zeus. I was curious to find out who was Theodore's girlfriend, so I sped up my pace and walked in front of them. I heard the girl draw in her breath sharply. I whirled around.

It was the person I least expected.

It was Annabeth holding Theodore's hand.

I stood there, my feet rooted to the ground. My mouth hung open. "Annabeth?"

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed, immediately letting go of Theodore's hand. She looked downwards. Theodore ran a hand through his hair.

"Annabeth, how could you? How could you turn your back on me and go out with this..." I suddenly couldn't find a word to describe Theodore.

"I...I...Actually, I wanted to tell you days ago that I...I..." Annabeth stammered nervously. Theodore put an arm around her shoulder, making me even angrier.

"Hey you! She's my girlfriend okay! Don't you touch her!" I shouted, pushing Theodore's arm off Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth tried to calm me down, with little success, but enough to make me listen to her.

"Look here, Percy. What I wanted to say was that I wanted to break up with you because I no longer loved you and that my heart belongs to Theodore and Theodore alone. Now that you found out about me and Theodore, I think it's best for me and you to break up." Annabeth said firmly. I could feel her trembling with fear but she made an effort to remain serious and calm.

"Fine," I spat, "You, if you dare to make Annabeth sad, I'll make you pay for it." I pointed at Theodore. He nodded nervously. With that, I stormed off into the camp.

* * *

Dinner passed by uneventfully. Word spread like wildfire and everyone soon knew about Annabeth's affair with Theodore. Some were trying to comfort me, some were snickering, some were glaring at Annabeth and Theodore throughout the whole dinner. I was the so-called centre of attention. I can tell you that I would rather starve myself than go through that kind of attention ever again.

After dinner, my father, Poseidon, came to check on me. I told him that I had broken up with Annabeth and had nothing to do for the moment. He then told me that I could actually train in his palace for three years and become a god. He also told me that Athena also came down to Camp Half-Blood. "Let's hope Athena came down to scold that stupid daughter of hers," he said. His words were filled with venom when he talked about Athena, his rival. I smiled inwardly. His hatred for Athena was undescribable and I was sure that Athena felt the same towards him.

The next day, I bid farewell to all my friends and went to Poseidon's palace early that morning. I was actually kind of glad to leave that gloomy place because I would not then had to see Annabeth and Theodore together every single day. The thought of it just irks me.


End file.
